the little things
by Lil' Monk
Summary: Not every flower has the chance to fully blossom, before it has to die... Deidara & Tenten. FIN.


**Disclaimers:** I don't own the Naruto series, nor do I make any money from fanfics. Nosirree.

**A/N: **Initially done as an X'mas gift-fic challenge. A suitable song for this pairing could be "Quutamo" by Apocalyptica.

_Kama_ here refers to a weapon resembling a sickle.  
_Shoshouryu_ is the skill involving scrolls that TenTen used against Temari in her 1st chuunin exams.

Words in italics denote thoughts.  
Spoilers for chapter 277 and 278.

Thanks to randomsome1 for additional beta-ing :D

**Summary**: Not every flower gets the chance to fully blossom, before it has to die...

**the little things**

He was dead.

Sasori-danna was gone. That certainty was as vivid as coppery saltiness trickling down Deidara's chin. And what was finally acknowledged was their lie.

Art could not last, but it was the code that mattered. Living the dream, then ultimately dying for it was the sign of a true artist. Conclusions were inescapable and at this moment, a somewhat battered shinobi could not help but sigh. An old lady and a greenhorn kunoichi were evidence of that. Now, though, he had something else to prove. About little things-

Wearily rising to his feet as he staggered out of the bushes, the missing-nin was just in time to be surprised by the final bit of overlooked detail that had caught up.

It wasn't the man in ludicrous green, a younger-looking ridiculous version or the arrogant lout with strange white eyes that arrested his attention. Confidence, determination, satisfaction… They could not hide the last person he expected to meet here.

One whose vivid features blanched upon seeing him, who was keeping her mouth tightly shut, and from the familiar sight of clenched jaw and impending frown… was probably biting her lower lip in order not to speak.

Why should he care about her discomfort? She was after all, an enemy. Just like the other three who were readying to attack him.

_Time flies. And you're anything but the little girl I first met…_

0o-------------------------o0

While picking up the small parcel from the stall, he found himself unable to hide a fleeting smile. He was feeling mildly generous.

Annoying Sasori no Danna was an enjoyable habit, but irritating Uchiha Itachi had been rare self-indulgence. It was so easy to accomplish, and one of the few advantages he had over someone he despised with a vengeance. Yes, Deidara was a sore loser, and the way Uchiha Itachi had accomplished it so easily (thereby determining his path with Akatsuki) was galling. His revenge? He only had to buy red bean dango from that one's birthplace, and then slowly savour every mouthful in front of him without offering. Pretend not to notice the way those unnerving eyes did not blink while watching with heightened intensity, the manner in which cloth was creased as fists were formed beneath the cloak… Cruelly frustrating whimsy was blatant yet subtle at the same time.

Someday, that silly boy would thank him for it. For providing hateful fuel as sustenance until he died by the hands of a foolish little brother, as planned. To Deidara, that was absolute nonsense on both sides. No one was automatically entitled to justified revenge or remorseful compensation in this world, no matter how much they had suffered. In his opinion, it was pure stupidity to invest so much of your life to a task that once finished, would leave one's soul drier than a corpse in the desert.

But in a bout of unusual anger during his baiting, the teenager had unintentionally revealed a secret about his own experience with the Mangekyou Sharingan. And Deidara understood. This one was an artist in the field of torture, and to have the chance of eventually bestowing such a gift upon one who despised you… where they had once loved and revered you to the extent of detestable jealousy… to cement irrefutable love through unforgettable hatred, even as absolution was finally attained, was-

Mutual respect had been established amidst the sweetness of bitter loathing, and the taunting had turned into wary sharing for just one occasion. Both Akatsuki members then agreed that in the meantime, the best ways to occupy oneself was made up of the little pleasures that motivated in life. Such as annoying the heck out of each other, when not doing their best to ignore whatever they didn't like.

Passing by training grounds as he headed deeper into the forest away from Konoha, it was obvious to the missing-nin that a lone girl was fiercely struggling to find at least one of those. Her techniques needed much improvement, and she was missing half her targets that were scattered around the boundaries. Stepping into the clearing, he began to gather up scattered shuriken, kunai, kama and so forth, while ignoring her shouts of anger.

Sauntering to the center where she stood and stealthily palming a small ball of clay, using minimal chakra to adhere each weapon to it, he decided to act on the continued feeling of kindness so that such uselessness would be used up. That would result in him not wanting to share the dango with Itachi, thereby annoying the boy and basking in long-missed irritation.

The sphere exploded.

There was an awed gasp that was pleasing to his ears, as she saw how every bulls-eye was squarely pierced with her implements. And the line of chakra from each weapon connecting to curled fingers… this method was a combination of his and Sasori's art.

"How did you do that?"

Shrugging, he turned to leave.

"At least let me know your name!"

This child resembled a cute, prickly and rather expressive hedgehog. Her eyes were an edible shade of brown, and anything but dull. How much more endearing would she be when she smiled? Glancing back, he pushed the hat higher up so that she could see his amusement.

"You'll have one from this artist, un… when you're capable of receiving it, un."

0o-----------------------------o0

Staring at the four engaged in combat, TenTen did not know whom she was more concerned for. She was vaguely aware that something should be done; nevertheless she didn't know it was.

Her feet felt leaden, her arms were heavy, the contents of her stomach seemed to churn and her mind was swirling from glimpsing unique blue that bordered on icy waters of distant lands, especially the kunai between his lips. No. This was counterproductive to the basics learnt at the academy. One should not be sidetracked with emotion in battle... But she couldn't help it.

Not when she had missed him, ever since the first time they had met and it had been similar to encountering a demigod. Neji reminded her of this man, but there had always been a marked difference in many small areas. And today, she was being forced to clearly confront contrasts between the two.

With the passage of time, the Hyuuga prodigy had remained as cool as ever, though the bitterness displayed during the chuunin exams had mellowed drastically. He was still somewhat sensitive over certain issues, but at least he was starting to open up more… ever since losing to Uzumaki Naruto, then spending more time socialising with Lee and Hinata.

_But he was never able to take your place. Your skill and agility - You remain totally at ease and dangerously confident, even when fighting my team mates in your current condition. Always slipping beneath my ability to comprehend your personality, which can be cold and then warm in turn. So much and so little revealed simultaneously… like that day, not too long after I had turned fourteen._

0o-----------------------------o0

For passing the chuunin exams, newly promoted shinobi were always given two days off.

TenTen had chosen to go alone to a festival that welcomed the bloom of spring two towns away. Putting aside duty, missions and everybody else, the heady sense of complete freedom was liberating. Strolling past vendors selling everything –from pinwheels to sticky candy to barbequed eel on skewers– was almost childhood nostalgia. The hustle and bustle as children ran around with multi-coloured balloons, their merry laughter accompanied by the raucous cries of peddlers hawking their wares, adults singing snatches of folk songs or discussing the best picnic spots… and the unexpected but distinctively familiar tinkle of bells hanging from a hat, as two strangers in black and red cloaks walked past-

Whirling around, she began to follow the duo while keeping a comfortable distance. Not more than twenty paces had gone by before they halted, the taller one speaking quietly to the shorter and much stouter companion. Eventually the other shuffled away, and the remaining individual turned around, pushing up the hat with a recognised gesture.

Blue met brown, followed by a seemingly sensual smile that roused a sensation akin to butterflies in her stomach. What she could not appreciate back then as a nine-year-old, now she definitely could… too much.

"Are you finally ready for my name, un?"

There was a hint of roguish teasing in a drawl that was deeply soothing. Swallowing hard and fingering the few scrolls in her weapons pouch, she could only nod.

"Then prove it. Un."

Nodding again and trying to look more confident than she felt, she crooked a finger and strode past him. Without looking back and hearing no footsteps, she knew he was following. It was the way the little hairs prickled at the nape of her neck, and the fact that she was suddenly acutely aware as a female under his unwavering gaze… even more so than being around Neji.

In a clearing surrounded by cherry trees, they faced each other. She would show him the improvements made to the scrolls utilising Shoshouryu. He would be impressed, even if she might not defeat him. Body language had never been more important.

Amidst a scattering of cherry blossoms and maiming dance of weapons, the extent of his taijutsu prowess was revealed, as he emerged unscathed. The hitai-ate was removed and tucked away before she could see which village he came from.

His hat though, lay on the ground, bells severed.

And his name on her lips was sweet victory, as TenTen boldly asked for one more favour to prolong an encounter that she did not want to end.

"Deidara-kun… I want to see your art."

Blond head cocked to one side; for a moment there was no change in a blank expression. Then there was a charming smile capable of weakening the knees, as he produced a giant eagle from clay with both hands.

And for the first time, TenTen truly knew what it was to fly… in all senses of the word.

He stood behind her –close but not touching– their chakra keeping them safely stuck to back of the bird as it swooped, dived, soared and even attempted a few upside-down loops. The first time it did that, she nearly lost her balance despite his warning, and he immediately reached out to steady her.

And her hands gripped his knuckles, as his arms remained encircling her waist. His laughter at her enthusiasm was immensely uplifting.

It was exhilarating and utterly absorbing, even if there had been almost no conversation.

When she finally got off his creation, the glow of the setting sun bathed everything in a gentle rose, with dusky orange creeping up to embrace deepening yellow. Pale pink lightness fell from the trees like summer rain, as a breeze rustled the leaves into responsively murmuring but left lengthening shadows unaffected.

"If circumstances permit, we may meet again, un."

"Promise?"

Staring at each other while an arms-length apart, silently taking in the years that change had wrought, both sides did not move. A wealth of secrets lay between them, and the danger to breaching that barrier had been sensed. Yet there was a faint hope of… She wished… wanted to… Fumbling in her weapons pouch, she removed and extended the oldest and best-polished kunai, one that had a leaf carved into the base of the handle.

"I'll want it back. Until then, I- You- Please keep yourself safe."

"I have nothing to exchange for your gift, un."

Taking a deep breath to chase away overwhelming nervousness, licking her lips and squaring her shoulders, TenTen challenged him for a daring confirmation.

The next few seconds practically crawled by. His tanned countenance instantly became solemn and seemingly lost in musing, while pursed lips thinned into a straight line. The hand holding out her kunai started to tremble slightly, as there was no encouraging sign.

Then the offer was taken from her right hand, and his other hand pulled her closer by the left arm. Eyes closing, as unnecessary distance was eradicated-

The culmination of these little things was the epitome of dreams meshing with reality, where there were no words to define chaste contact but in this unforgettable snippet of time… There was no need for such a medium to communicate the unmistakable.

0o---------------------o0

Brown met blue, as he nimbly avoided the numerous kunai and fuuma shuriken she had thrown. With that exchange, a line had been drawn. And responses triggered were ultimately inevitable, apart from quite a few other things in the mix.

_There is no way to escape easily, and in this state… Let me show you my true art, which you duly deserve, TenTen._

Landing next to his fallen steed, never taking his eyes off his three main opponents even if the actual focus was safely behind them, her kunai was vehemently spat to one side. And a finish to this farce was about to be firmly established.

Seeing scornful discarding of her weapon hurt so much more than expected. Unable to take her eyes off him, she didn't have to be a genius to read the message in his expression and vicious manner of his gesture. It would be impossible to forget venomous intensity in a darkening eye, even as her admiration and more… guilt at the sight of defiant determination scalded, mercilessly tearing at the innermost recesses of her soul.

_I'm not a liar, Deidara-kun! I- I- _

"We have to leave this place **now**!"

Despite Neji's shouted warning, the full explosion never happened because of Hatake Kakashi. However, destruction where it mattered had been accomplished. Wholly preoccupied with reviving the Kazekage, tending to the old sand-nin and checking the well-being of other comrades, no one heard an anguished whisper in place of tears that were not allowed to fall… very much like the shattering of glass about to crumble into countless shards. The raw agony of a young girl, whereby delicately nurtured growth had been brutally crushed.

"W-why…"

0o---------------------o0

A few minutes later, a tired and armless missing-nin pulled himself out of the ground. Earth-element escaping techniques were extremely handy.

_Damn the Copy Ninja, for getting rid of my exploding clone before it could even demonstrate its full power… But nevertheless, those fools should be sufficiently convinced of my 'death'._

This incident had taught and reconfirmed quite a few points.

Standing there, ignoring the grimy and tattered state he was in, Deidara sighed as he looked towards the horizon.

These… moments were small fancies, meant solely to entertain oneself with until the time came to die. And as such, they could not be taken too seriously or significantly. Little things might add up to become important, but they had always been virtually unnoticeable to begin with. As long as he remembered the origins and kept them in their place without letting them gain misleading importance, there would be no trouble, such as actually harbouring illogical hope. Or remembering brown eyes that had been so deceptively pleading, yet unmistakably traitorous at the last instance… Which he could not hope to forget, but he could try.

Art was the only thing worth trusting. And a final bit of formerly treasured nonsense was tossed into a chest, locked up and thrown together with the key into the vast murkiness of his subconscious.

_Now I need to find my ring. Before that foolish Tobi gets there first and ends up annoying me enough into killing him… when I'm not in the least bit inclined to be nice._

Sometimes, life needed less of the little things.


End file.
